You Promised
by UtauTachi
Summary: Makoto takes Haru to the lake on a wintry night just to look at it, but of course Haru jumps in anyway. He catches a cold and Makoto takes him home, where the ill teen complains of a fever and demands Makoto take care of the heat. Question is, what kind of heat is he really talking about...? Rated M for smut decorated with fluff.


Night time walks are meant to be peaceful and serene. A time where you can clear your thoughts and be at ease, to escape the harsh realities of the world and focus on the dim beauty surrounding you.

However, for Makoto, night time walks were the biggest hassle imaginable.

Every time he took a walk with Haru at night he made certain to steer clear of a certain lake. It's beauty was inticing and he knew for a fact there would be nothing to hold Haru back from stripping in record time and jumping in. And at a time like this in the harsh winter, it was absolutely necessary that his lover was not to be near a single drop of water. Warm baths were what they agreed the younger teen would stick to, nothing more.

**Mistake #1: Taking him to the lake in the first place.**

On this night, this one night, Makoto thought it would be safe. Oh, he should have known better...Snow dusted the peaceful world around them as he held hands with his lover, walking down their familiar pathway. He turned to Haru with a serious expression, his tone firm.

"Haru," he said, dropping the 'chan' because it was an important matter, "it's too cold to swim tonight. Promise me if I take you to show you the lake, you won't go in it, okay?" After contemplating it for a moment, Haru nodded slightly. Makoto gave his trademark fond smile and continued their walk, detouring to go see the lake. Unlike expected it hadn't been frozen over with ice when they made it there. Instead, snowflakes reflected the liquid azure surface. On top of that, the stars in the night sky illuminated the small body of water's light to make it look like heaven's pool was glowing.

**Mistake #2: Turning around for more than 2 seconds.**

Makoto knelt down in the foot of snow, drawing meaningless patterns in the white powder. By the time he turned back around and opened his mouth to speak, all he saw was a huge pile of winter clothes. No boyfriend. It only took one guess as to where he went. "_Haru!_" he yelled out. As expected, Haru tore his clothes off in only seconds and was now letting the water carry him, staring up at the luminescent sky. His skin was so frozen it felt numb, like he was just a soul being carried by the calm water. He was absorbed in the calm quietness, his eyes fluttering closed. The screaming of his name in the distance was barely heard, and what was heard only lulled him.

Now Makoto was beginning to panic. He couldn't jump in there, it would give him hypothermia! Then again, that was probably what Haru was developing right that second. So once more he shouted his lover's name, and this time loud enough to be heard within a 10 mile radius. Startled and then very irritated for being disturbed, Haru peaked his head above the water. Now that he was broken from his own little world, he realized how unbearably cold it was. Even so, the only thing convincing him to get out was the idea of taking a hot bath with Makoto when they got home. Glaring like a stubborn child, he swam over to the edge and climbed out. Makoto deflected the glare with an annoyed one of his own, helping him out of the water. With the icy wind attacking his vulnerable skin, Haru couldn't help suddenly clutching onto Makoto, seeking his warm embrace. The older male gave in without hesitation and took off his winter coat, wrapping it around the other gently. "Honestly, what were you thinking? You promised." he scolded. Haru maintained his irritated glare as they continued hurriedly home. Holding hands now became a necessity for him due to the warmth of Makoto's wooly mittens.

They couldn't have gotten inside quick enough. Haru's home was so cozy and warm with the scent of mackerel for breakfast still lingering in the air. The entire way home though, he'd been sniffling and shivering. Makoto turned towards him with a knowing expression. "You have a cold, don't you?" he muttered in monotone.

"I'm not a baby, Mako-" Haru was cut off by a tickling sensation in his nose. His breath hitched and he sneezed into the crook of his arm. The surprising thing was, he made these sounds before he sneezed. Almost...orgasmic sounds. He was completely oblivious to the fact that it sounded like he just came and grabbed a tissue before he started making those sounds again. Finally he sneezed once more, sighing a bit. "Doesn't prove anything." he muttered at Makoto's accusing stare.

Chuckling a bit to himself, the older brunette took his lover's hand. "Come on, let's get you into bed." he said in a familiarly soothing voice. Against Haru's will he dragged him into his bed, crawling in with him. But the smaller male quickly turned his back on him. "Haru...?" Makoto said, wondering if he was upset about something. Quite the contrary, Haru only turned to cough and hack violently into the crook of his elbow without spreading germs. It was a terrible coughing fit, so painful his chest actually hurt when it was over.

"You okay...?" Makoto asked softly, rubbing Haru's shoulder. The ill teen nodded, clearing his throat a few times. Still, he was breathing rather heavily. "Cold..." he murmured, shivering intensely. There was no hesitation when Makoto pressed his warm body against his lover, pulling him into a tight embrace. Haru leaned his head against the broader male's chest with a quiet sigh. _Is this...his heartbeat? It's racing..._ he thought, blinking in surprise. Makoto ran his hand through the other's silky obsidian hair, then after a while pulled it away. Pouting slightly, Haru suddenly grabbed his wrist and placed it back on his hair, implying he didn't want him to stop. Being this close to Makoto made him feel so...special.

Out of nowhere, Haru tugged on the collar of his shirt with a needy expression, his face deeply scarlet. "My body is hot...do something about it." he murmured childishly, panting a bit at the heat. "D-Do you have a fever?" Makoto stuttered, turned on by the way Haru specifically phrased it. His lover hesitantly nodded. Surprised, he pressed his forehead against the other's own to feel for a fever. He looked a bit confused for a second, then smirked.

"In what way should I take care of your fever?" he asked. The expression Haru gave made it clear; he was needy down _there_. For a few moments Makoto felt stunned, but soon enough he was half-smiling as he caressed Haru's freezing cold skin. It didn't take long before he was on top of him- though he didn't remember getting there- and he was trailing his tongue down his lover's chest. Haru stifled a little gasp and turned his head, biting down on the sheets so he wouldn't make a sound.

That proved to be impossible though as Makoto's light touches ran over more sensitive areas. "I-It's aching down there, so hurry." Haru mumbled impatiently. Shockingly Makoto shushed him, then kissed his soft lips. As always, the kiss felt so much better than any of the foreplay or intercourse. The kissing continued until Haru whimpered slightly, wanting so much more. His cock was twitching without the desired friction but he didn't want to embarrass himself by asking for it. So after just a few more minutes he cleared his throat. "Makoto." he called out, then bucked his hips up to rub against his lover's member as a way of implying what he wanted.

Makoto turned his eyes to look at his lover's face when he heard his name. He shifted downwards and placed a kiss on Haru's hip, then hesitantly wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. He didn't even wait before stroking the other's length with quick movement, still tongue-kissing him heatedly. He moved down and placed his lips around the head of his lover's member, then swirled his tongue around the tip and sucked hard.

Haru's breath hitched suddenly, not expecting this even though he asked for it. It felt more amazing than usual. Somehow his fingers ended up entangled in Makoto's hair when he didn't even remember doing it as he forced the teen's head down further. Immediately he let out a soft gasp, blushing deeply at the heat. Makoto gagged and lifted his head up, coughing slightly. He hadn't anticipated Haru's reaction. "Ah, sorry," he coughed. He took his cock in his mouth again, a little more prepared this time. He managed to fit a few more inches than usual of his lover's length in his mouth before he felt his gag reflexes about to kick in. A rhythm slowly began to form as he took more of Haru's member in his mouth each time.

"W-Wait, I- _haaah!_" Haru spent all his will power not to buck his hips up into Makoto's throat when his tongue slid over a particularly sensitive spot. Even with the torture of resisting though, it felt so good...He fisted through his hair roughly, looking down at his lover with a helpless expression. "Makoto...you're hard too, aren't you?" Haru asked, wondering if it was a burden that the taller male couldn't relieve himself. Makoto felt his face flushing a deep shade of maroon. He lifted his head up to respond to Haru's question."Y-Yeah." he answered quietly. "It's okay, you don't have to do anything." he added. "You're sick." Haru shook his head and placed his hand upon Makoto's cheek. "I want to." he whispered, not sure why he wasn't embarrassed like usual to say something so lustful. His energy was shot from the cold infecting his body but he still had enough left to sit up and softly touch Makoto's arousal. "You want to do it..." he lay back and spread his legs apart. "Here, right?"

Makoto stared at Haru for a moment. "A-Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" he asked tentatively. Eventually he just sighed in defeat. When Haru was in heat, there was no arguing. "Here," he said, holding two fingers up. "Suck." Haru nodded and coated each digit in saliva, swirling his tongue around each one with a seductive expression. Soon he released them, wiping saliva off his lips with a heavy blush.

After watching a bit apprehensively, Makoto then looked at his glistening fingers and hoped he wouldn't make Haru's cold worse. He slid his finger gently inside of his lover's entrance. "Relax." he coaxed softly. As usual, it wasn't easy to get Haru not to tense up. He tilted his head up and kissed the back of the other's hand slowly. Haru shut his eyes tight and tried to adjust to the intrusion. For some reason, Makoto's fingers always felt more painful than his actual length inside him. But inevitably, the feeling of pleasure built up and overrode the pain until he was writhing in pleasure, his breath coming out in heavy pants. "M-More..." he pleaded.

Makoto was happy that Haru finally seemed to like what he was doing. He slipped a second finger inside as well, scissoring them both to find that special spot. Biting down hard on his lip, Haru tried to contain his moans until suddenly something incredible happened to him. For just a split second Makoto had moved his fingers against an unfathomably sensitive place inside him. He cried out wantonly, calling his name. "There..." he gasped. "Right there. More." Suddenly his cheeks flushed and he glanced to the side. "Please." he mumbled.

Makoto hesitated, then smirked. He enjoyed the way Haru called his name, the desperate sound, so unlike the reserved Haru he usually saw. His own arousal was growing stronger, just the way Haru looked was turning him on. "I want to hear you voice," he whispered. He tried to aim for the spot that had just caused Haru to cry out, confident he would find it again. Upon getting the same response, his smirk grew wider. A moment later, he pulled his fingers out and moved his hips forward, positioning the head of his cock at Haru's entrance.

"Hurry." he urged. Makoto nodded in understanding. He didn't want to hurt Haru, and he knew it might be easy to if he was sick. So he had to use every ounce of his willpower not to immediately shove himself all the way in. About half way in he paused and looked down at Haru's face. "Are you okay?" he asked once more.

"Ngh!" Haru bit down on his finger, whimpering in pain and pleasure. He took some time to adjust, then gave a small nod. "I'm fine." he reassured his lover. Makoto hesitated before pushing in farther. When he was almost up to the hilt he stopped and started to pull out slowly. His fingers entwined themselves in the sheets as he tried to control himself. Leaning forward, he sucked and bit down on Haru's neck. Immediately Haru tossed his head back, letting out a moan so desperate it cracked his voice. "D-Don't...! That's my weak spot..." he practically whined. Makoto knew that already- that's why he was doing it of course. Just like when it was only fingers, the pain morphed into pleasure and he shut his eyes tight, a heavy blush crossing his face. Before Makoto could pull back up, Haru wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "Faster..." he whispered in his lover's ear.

Makoto obliged, increasing the speed of his thrusts. The feeling of Haru's tight body around his cock was making it hard to think. His breath was coming quickly and he could hear himself panting. Haru's nails dug into Makoto's back, excited by the sensation of having his lover inside him. "More..." he begged. "Please, more..." His mind was spiraling, all he could register was the immense pleasure. "M-Mako...Makoto..." he gasped. He was going to lose it.

"Ha...Haruka..." Makoto moaned desperately. Even the feeling of Haru's nails digging into his back felt pleasurable. It meant that he wanted this, too. He felt the heat spreading through his body, and urging him to move faster. "Haruka..." He panted. "I think I'm going to...ngh..." Like always towards the end he disregarded being careful and slammed into Haru as rough as he could.

"M-Me...too...!" Haru couldn't help raising his voice a bit as the pleasure overwhelmed him so much he was salivating slightly. He couldn't take it anymore and let out a loud half-moan half-scream of pleasure as his cum made a mess on their chests. Makoto thrust deeply into Haru, and when his lover's walls convulsed around him, he let out his own gasp of pleasure and came hard. His hips involuntarily bucked a few more times, and he pulled out, semen spilling out onto the sheets. He let out a sigh as he rolled off to lie next to Haru. His breathing was still quick but slowing down, and he felt quite exhausted. He turned his head to look at his friend and smiled.

He needed a few moments to rest and catch his breath, but then Haru cleared his throat and spoke up. "I love you..." he murmured tiredly. With a fond smile, Makoto turned around and caressed the other's cheek.

"I love you too, Haru-chan...Oh, and another thing?" he said slyly, putting his hand on Haru's forehead. "I knew you didn't have a fever this whole time." Haru blushed madly, burrowing underneath the covers much to Makoto's amusement. He laughed for a while, then patted the figure under the blankets. Looked like Haru still had a problem telling him when he was in the mood. Always using excuses. It was adorable. "Let's get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning." he offered. There was no place he'd rather be than snuggled in bed with Haru, exhausted from sex with his lover asleep in his arms.


End file.
